Into the Feudal Era
by FangirlToTheHeart
Summary: My OC goes to feudal japan and finds out she is not who she thought she was... PS I enjoy comments :)
1. Chapter 1

What an average day. Waking up in the same old bed, Showering in the same old shower and eating the same old food for breakfast! Today I have no school and my family is busy doing 'their things' so I am home alone. I had just put my bread in the toaster when the doorbell rang. Usually I am not allowed to open the door when nobody is home. My mom would have told me if she had a package coming, but no. I looked out the peephole and saw more than one person there. The doorbell rung again. What if it was a serial killer?! Doubt it but still! Then they started to bang on the door. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and looked out the window. There was a guy in a red robe and a girl in what seemed to be a school uniform. The guy was banging on the door and the girl was twitling her fingers. Should I open the door? Then with a huge crash I saw the young man kick down the door. I locked the door to my room and hid in my closet, under the closes that had accumulated on the floor. I heard muffled footsteps coming up the stairs.

"She is over here!" a male voice said "I can smell her,"

He can _smell_ me? Then I heard the door to my room break down.

"You are destroying the place!" The girl chastised him.

Then the door to my closet opened. A hand reached into the clothes and pulled me out. The guy looked like he was in his teenage years. He had long silver hair that was down to his back and what looked like…. Dog ears?

"Get away from me!" I punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" He took a step back "Why you little brat! Your going to pay for that!" He raised a hand to hit me.

"SIT BOY!" The guy immediate dropped me and fell face first into the floor. The girl turned the corner. She had long black hair and brown eyes. I took my chance to run but the guy reached out his hand and grabbed my foot. I tripped to the floor.

"Please listen to us!" The girl said "You cant stay here!"

The guy got up and held me so I couldn't move.

"Why should I listen to you?! You just broke into my house and now you are trying to reason with me?!"

"Listen Sita!" The guy spat "This is for you own good, So you better pay attention! "

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Kagome" The girl said "And this is Inuyasha"

 _Kagome and Inuyasha….._ I swear I have heard there names before! Oh yes! Inuyasha a feudal fairytale! But here?

"We came here from a different era in feudal japan" Kagome explain "You must come with us!"

"How can I trust you?!" I kicked Inuyasha to try to get out.

"This is how" Inuyasha said "Get on Kagome!"

Kagome climb on his back and he broke through my window and jumped into the sky. I scream, half in horror and half in excitement. He jumped from building to building for a long time. Then we reached a forest he swerved around the trees and stopped at a small well.

"A well? YOU ARE GOING TO TRY TO DROWN ME!"

"No! This is the portal to our era" Kagome said.

"Don't get me wrong though" Inuyasha smirked "I would love to drown you in a well'

"Inuyasha why don't you just…SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground again. "If it helps you I will go first," She jumped into the dry well. When I looked over the edge see Kagome, she was no longer there.

"Your turn little brat" Inuyasha said standing up, dusting off his robe. Then he grabbed me and jumped into the well.

There was a bunch of different colors in the well. Kagome was right! It was a portal!

We emerged from the well into a forest. They led me to a small village with lots of huts.

"Welcome to Kaede's village" Kagome announced. Four kids came running to us.

"Your back!" The oldest said.

Kagome smiled at them "This is Shippo, Miroku Jr and the twins"

They brought me the one of the larger huts and open the door. Inside were four people and I knew who they all were. They where none other than Lady Kaede, Sango, Miroku and young Rin.

"Ye must be Sita" The old woman said.

I bowed not knowing what to say. "I have a question,"

"Yes?"

"Can someone please tell me why I was brought here and why you know my name?!"

"This might be hard for you to understand but you can no long stay in your world" Kagome said "You belong here now"

"What do you mean?"

"Your new home is here" Kagome bowed her head "You will be safer"

"But why?"

"Because you are a Hanyou. In other words you are a half demon"

Being called a half demon made me shiver "I don't know what your talking about! What makes you think I am a half demon?"

"Your aura" Miroku implied.

"Your sent" Inuyasha smirked.

"Your attitude" Shippo chuckled.

"And your markings" Kagome said.

"My markings?"

"Yes. But they only show in this era. Rin can ye hand Sita the mirror?" Kaede asked.

Rin brought the mirror and I took it. Now lets see these so called markings…..

On my face were four purple stripes by my eyes. Two of them went under my eyes and the other two above.

"AHH!" I am a monster! I am a horrible monster! I ran out of the hut and into the forest. I could hear Inuyasha and the others coming after me. Tears started flowing from my eyes like raindrops from the sky. I knew the others weren't far behind so that helped me run faster. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going when I bummed into someone and fell to the ground.

"Why how rude!" Something said in a strange almost distorted voice "How dare you run into the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru!"

That's when I looked up. There was Sesshomaru looked down at me as I sat on the ground in front of him crying.

"Who are you?" He asked in blank tone.

"I am so sorry!"

"That's not what I asked"

"I am…. I am….. I don't know who I am!" I cried.

Jaken waved his staff in the air "Stupid girl! Of course you know who you are….."

I took a stone and through it at him. Then I got up and continued running. I didn't know how far I had ran. I probably couldn't retrace my steps from here anyways. Then I heard a growl. The leaves near me rustled and I froze like a statue in fear. A huge beast which looked like a panthers body with tree horns came out from the hedge.

"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha jumped from behind me and cut the demons head off.

"You saved my life!"

"If you were scared of that thing you wont last more than a day here" Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up you mangy mutt!"

"Your starting sound like Koga" Inuyasha growled. He then took a seat by me stared at the passing clouds over head. "You know I am a half demon too"

"Ya, I know" I wiped my eyes.

"It may suck at first but you learn that ya just gotta live with it"

"Easier said than done," I replied "I am never going to see my home again!"

"Ya" He looked at me "But to make it easier, you always have us. In the end life might not be so hard after all"

I cried.

"We should be getting back…" I climbed on his back and we returned back to Kaedes hut.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I opened my eyes so see the hut was empty. I could hear people outside so I opened the shutters and walked outside. Some of the villagers looked at me and whispered to one another, but I just stuck out my tongue and they continued to work. Suckers… In the distance I could see Kagome talking to Sango, who was carrying Miroku Jr. Rin walked up to the house carry two heavy buckets of water.

"Oh good morning Sita!" She grunted as she almost toppled of with the buckets. I took one of the buckets to help her and we walked in the hut together. Rin was about my age as I am 13 and she is 11.

"I am assuming you know about me" She said as we put the water down "Kagome told me that you know a lot about us in your world"

"Quite a bit" I agreed "I guess I better make it even by telling you about me"

She smiled. We found a nice spot in the shade, under a tree and I began.

"I never knew my father so I am guessing he was a demon from here. I was a content child and I loved adventures. I love to hang out with my friends and talk. My mom is a nice person and I miss her already. I was brought here before I could leave her a note or anything. I feel very sad that I am never going to see her again"

"Oh that's so sad!" Rin sympathized "I live here now, but when I get a bit older I want to travel with Lord Sesshomaru again!"

"Oh ya, I ran into him yesterday"

"Really?"

"Ya, I literally ran into him!"

Rin laughed and I joined her. I can tell me and Rin were going to get along.

"You are still in your clothes from your world" She said once we stopped laughing "Would you like to borrow one of my kimonos?"

"Yes please"

We walk to a small hut in the middle of the village. In a large basket were tons of kimonos. Pink ones, blue ones, green ones, orange ones… And so many more!

"Wow! Where do you get all of these?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brings them for me every time he visits"

"How many times does he visit you?"

"Once every two days"

"No wonder you have so many kimonos!"

"You can choose which ever one you want"

I chose a purple one with white stars on it. The purple matched the markings on my face. Once I changed, Rin showed me around the village.

"This is where Sango and Miroku live….. This is where we learn about herbs… And this is – Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran and hugged him. I was happy to see that that stupid little demon Jaken was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru, come here!" Rin took his hand I brought him to me "Lord Sesshomaru, this is my new friend Sita. I hope you don't mind that I lent her one of the kimonos you gave me"

He looked at me with a blank expression, I waved hello.

"Rin, would you like to go to the springs?" He asked her.

"Oh yes my lord!" She said with glee "Can Sita come too?"

"If she so desires"

I nodded yes. Was this a bad idea to go with them? It felt kind of weird. What if a demon attacked and Sesshomaru only saved Rin? Doubt he would do that but still! Maybe I should stay back… But I already agreed to go. So me, Rin and Sesshomaru left for the springs. We walked through the forest for awhile then we finally reached the springs. Me and Rin went in the water.

"In can get quite deep in the middle" Rin warned me. I never was the best swimmer. Me and her talked for a while till….

"Can you do a hand stand in the water?" I asked her.

"I never tried" She went under the water and tried.

"Pretty good. Just try to put your legs straiter next time" I said, than I tried.

"Looks good" She said.

We did hand stands in the water for a while till Rin got it perfectly.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru!" She showed him her perfect handstand in the water.

"So what would you like to do now?" I asked her.

"Let's play that you are a shark and I am a fish. You have to chase me and try to eat me"

"Ok" This was going to be fun! We swam around and almost got her a few times but she got away. She was obviously a better swimmer but I tried. We went deeper into the springs to a point where I couldn't touch the bottom anymore. The water around me started getting darker and started to bubble. All of a sudden a hand grabbed me from in the water and pulled me under. I tried to get out and resurface but the demons grip was to powerful. I was losing air quickly. This is not how I thought my life was going to end! I opened my eyes to see if there was a way out. The demon had blue scales and glowing red eyes. Then something white dove into the water beside me. Lord Sesshomaru! My head started to spin and the last thing I saw was Sesshomaru battling the monster. Then everything went black….

I awoke to Rin crying beside me. I coughed up a bit of water and tried to sit up.

"Your alive!" She cheered and hugged me.

"How did I survive that?"

"Well when you went under and did not resurface Lord Sesshomaru jumped in and fought the demon then he came out with you right after you had fainted"

I turned to Sesshomaru who was sitting under a tree not far from me.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked him "You saved my life! If it wasn't for you that demon would have eaten me!"

He merely looked at me. Well he didn't have to say anything, I am just happy to be alive. We went back to the village shortly after. When we returned Kagome was preparing diner.

"Kagome," I asked "I want to go home"

"Sita this is your new home now"

"But why can't you let me go back?"

"Because you are part demon so you are meant to be in this era"

"But I haven't caused any harm so makes you think I will now?"

"Because right now you rely on you human heart. But if one day that where to change that would be catastrophic!"

"But what if I didn't?"

Kagome looked at me with sympathy "I know this is hard for you but you will learn to adapt to it"

"You don't understand!" I got up and marched out of the house…


End file.
